First Part Of "Malon Lon Lon"
by PrincessZelda1
Summary: You know Malon from Lon Lon ranch? Well, having enough of ranch life, she runs away to seek a life by herself. What she really ends up finding..is herself and that life is the same. Until.......read to find out! Please Review too!


Malon Lon Lon  
  
  
  
Early one morning, Malon woke up. The day was gleaming with hope and hapiness,  
just as every day at Lon Lon does. She got out of bed, crept softly, so she wouldnet  
wake her father, Talon, or her servent, Indigo. Smiling, she quickly got dressed, hoping  
to see the sun rise. To Malon, there was nothing more beautiful then watching the  
sun rise. Softly, she tiptoed outside, to the ranch. "Its cold" she whispered to herself.  
She covered herself up in a wool jacket, and crept out.  
Walking out to her horse, Epona, she sang a lullaby. The same lullaby her mother tought  
her, before she died. Epona seemed so quiet, untouched.  
"Its really cold".  
Malon went to the work house for confort, as she watched the sun rise from the little window.  
"My dream....is to see the rest of Hyrule....be the first of my family to viset  
the market, live the life everyone else does, travel to Lake Hylia, swim freely in the crystal  
clear waters, viset Zoras Domain, drink from the icy clean waters....I wish I had that."  
Malon lived in Hyrule, the only land the Hyrulians knew...a very long time ago. Malon and her  
father lived on Lon Lon Ranch, the only ranch in Hyrule. One of the most peaceful places  
known to Hyrule, but to Malon, the only place she ever knew. She has never been outside  
the ranch walls, and has always desired to. Her mother did, before she disappered.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Father, have you ever wondered what it would be like, you know,viseting someplace else"?  
"You mean outside of this Ranch dont you Malon. No, I am happy here. We are happy here.  
The outside world...it doesnt need us. Mabye when you become an adult, but not now".  
"Father, haven't you ever wondered"?  
"Malon, drop the subject and get back to cleaning.If I hear you talk about this..Nonsense  
again, then I'll make sure you never leave your room."  
Malon sighed, looked at her feet and continued working.  
Malons reasons for wanting to leave the ranch were personal. One, she wanted friends, she  
wanted to attend school like any regular child, but instead she was homeschooled.  
She wanted to be able to shop all day long. After all, she was twelve years old. She was  
at the legal age...to live alone. But she never wanted to live alone. And with her father,  
she felt like she was.  
She came to the conclusions that her father didnt want that for her. He wanted a safe  
life forever. But Malon, just wasn't up to that. She wanted a life....by herself.  
If her father would'ent let her...or understand...then she was going to leave anyway.  
And she wasn't going to return either.  
  
"Good night father. I love you very much."  
"And I love you Malon. You have a good rest, i'll see you in the morning".  
"Allright".  
But in Malons head, she knew it was not true.  
Waking up earlier then usual, Malon crept out of bed. She packed all of her clothes,  
all of her things, got dressed, and left. As she was walking down the stairs, she wrote  
on a peice of paper:  
"Dearest Father, you have meant everything to me. You always will. But it is about  
time...that you let me go. It will be hard of first, you will be lonely, but remember...  
I always felt lonely. I will love you now and forever, even without seeing you.  
If you love me, you would understand...and let me go live my life on my own. Who   
knows, mabye one of these days, you'll find me. Ill be living a better life then I   
will ever be here. Love you always, Miss you always, Malon."  
She pinned the note to the door and ran out as fast as she could. But when she got out...  
she couldent belive her eyes. Hyrule field, was so....beautiful....at it was not even  
dawn yet.She grabbed out her Hyrule atlas that he mother gave to her, and about 100 rupees.  
"I dont have that much...so ill have to make some.", she thought to herself.  
She looked foward.  
"That would be the Market, and Hyrule Castle."  
Then she looked right of her.  
"That is Zoras Domian, and then Kakiriko Village".  
Then she looked behind her, at a place she never would have the courage to go. Kokiri Forest,  
where her best friend lives, but he too, disappered.  
Looking to the left side, she saw Gerudo Valley, the most dangerous place in Hyrule.  
"Its getting colder...I have to find shelter real fast".  
So she headed to the market as fast as she could.  
But the drawbridge was down.  
"Great", she said to herself.  
The drawbridge wouldent open to the public until 6:00 am.  
So, she took out her clothes, lied them down, and went to sleep on the grass.  
  
She woke up to hear the rooster not to far inside the town. As soon as she woke up, the gate   
opened. Malon had never felt better in her life! She ran into the town to find crowds of  
rushing people at sale stands. Besides her father and her servent Indigo, she has never seen  
other people. Although it was very busy, she coninued on, trying to fine signs of an Inn  
or an Hotel. Frantacilly, people pushed her away from them. "This is way different then  
Lon Lon!" she thought to herself happily. She ran up to the first person she saw and asked  
"Exuse me ma'mm, do you know of and Inn in this area"? The lady replied:"Yes, go down  
the back alley to the Market Inn".  
So, tring to push back away from the crowd, she made it to the Inn.  
As she walked in, there was a tired looking man at the counter.  
"What do you want", he said rudely.  
"Gosh, mabye the people arent as nice" she thought to herself.  
"Umm...I kinda want to stay here".  
The man gave her a fustrated look and then muttered "5 rupees a night".  
Malon gave the man 15, since she planned on staying 3 nights.  
The man gave her a key, then led her to the hotel room.  
As she opened the door, she was amazed about how cute the little room was. Looking around,  
the man said "Dont worry about cleaning, we have maids, breakfast is complimentary  
but not that good. Forget anything, we have an extra of like anything. Enjoy  
your stay", then closed the door. The room was nicer then her house, then she expected.  
It had a cute little dining table, a stove and an oven, a couch and a small twin  
bed int he corner. It was furnished with pretty cottage drawings and a coat hanger.  
She jumped on the bed and lied down, then looked up. She was pretty rich, 1,000 rupees  
she had saved up. It was pretty xpensive to live in the marketplace, but she considered it.  
But today was reserved for her favorite thing-shopping. She gathered 20 rupees and went out.  
She finished getting what she needed, clothes and soap, some food, and went back to the room.  
As she unloaded, she thought about her father. What would he be doing now? How would he be  
reacting to this situation? Although Malon questioned herself, she didn't regret her descision.  
She hoped her father wouldent find her.  
She sat down with a pen and paper and thought of how to plan her life now that she is  
away from the ranch. She was only 12, and living by herself.  
She quickly wrote down "Stay at Market Hotel for 3 days". Then she thought.  
She had a lot of money, to afford a house. "Marketplace is an expensive place to live.."  
she thought to herself. Thinking a little bit more, Kakirko Village came to her mind.  
Kakiriko is a poor village, small but happy. Very cheap place to live, Malon could easily  
get by with living there.  
"Look at homes at Kakiriko" she wrote down.  
She put down her pen and paper and got ready for bed. How was she going to bathe??  
She went outside, noticing only guards were there. It was a peaceful nite, better then  
Lon Lon nights. She looked around and she noticed a sign that said "Public Bathing Spot".  
She went in to realize a clean bathing location. She payed the lady working there  
1 rupee to bathe, then went home to sleep.  
As she was sleeping, she could hear the peoples footsteps upstairs.   
Thinking to herself "I am happy to be here".  
~The Next Morning~  
Malon woke up extra early to hear sounds of rushing people screaming and laughing.  
She got up, feeling better then ever, threw some clothes on and hustled outside.  
As she got outside, she thought about means of education. She had a couple options:  
one was to go to a public school for free and recieve an cheap education, another  
was to spend good money to hire a private tutor at Hyrule castle or the last one  
was to have no education at all. Malon has alwaus been smart so she wanted to continue  
her education. She decided later to do none, but to actually tutor herself.  
She knew she could do it.  
Today, she planned to go to the fun attractions the Market Brings.  
Hopefully, viest the Temple Of Time, which is sacred ever since Hyrule was creted,  
Go to the Hyrule Castle Information Center, then spend the rest of the day shooting  
rupees at the shooting gallary.  
Sounds fun for her. But it came across to her about her father."Im having fun, but what about  
him? Im sure hes devestated". But Malon didnt care. She wanted to live her life freely  
and openly.Like her mother did.  
~Next Day~  
Today was it. It was the day for Malon to find a home, study, and a new life.  
She first headed to Kakariko Village. As she entered, she realized that it was  
nothing like the market. It was quiet, calm, and happy feeling. Everyone smiled, there  
seemed to be no big crowds or anything. Malon loved just strolling through the village.  
She asked a lady where the town manager house was, then she went there.  
As she entered, she was amazed of how beautiful the home was. It was filled  
with art and plants. Then she saw the queen, Impa was her name. Malon has heard  
about Impa in books, from her mother. She was supposed to be a warrior godess  
that settled down and in a rana village. Kakiriko was it.   
"Hello Impa. I am Malon-Malon from Lon Lon Ranch".  
"Not anymore now are you?"  
"What do you mean"?  
"I mean you ran away. Ive heard all about it. I went to pick up some milk from  
your father, and he said you ran away. He said if he went after you, he would   
become too heartbroken if he couldent find you. So I guess you got what  
you wanted."  
Malon stood kind of shocked then said "I guess I did. I want to live here  
and I was wondering if there any homes I could buy."  
Impa nodded her head.  
"You can buy a home, your old enough, but, I dont think you are quite old enough  
to take on our only house. You see, our only house, is kind of wrecked.  
It has spiders and cobwebs everyhere, I dont know if you would take care of it  
enough to call it your own."  
"Oh belive me- I..I am very experianced with cleaning and decorating. Please  
let me have the home."  
Impa stood quietly, the shook her head.  
"Allright. It is 500 rupees right here now."  
Malon hustled out 500 of her 2000 and gave it to Impa.  
"Now, you will have to find work. I cant be your mother."  
"I will I promise."  
"I belive you. The house is up on the edge, away from the couple of houses below it.  
It has the lable on it 'Imago'. Here is your key. Have a good life, Malon."  
Walking up the hill, all the people seemed nice and peaceful. Some said Hi,  
and some just smiled. But it all changed once Malon opened the door to her future  
home.  
Inside, the place lusted with cobwebs and spiders. No light was in sight and it  
smelled pretty bad too.  
Malon grew hopeless. She started thinking of things to do, but nothing seemed to   
work out. If she wanted a cozy, small home, she needed the dirty stuff out.  
Clearing the cobwebs and spiders made the home looka little nicer. Then she   
bought a few torches and lit them to fin her way around. She cleaned the walls  
and materials for hours and hours. She cleared out things she did not need.  
Then she sweeped the dirty floors and mopped them. After she was all dont cleaning,  
the house looked much nicer. It was pretty dark, and she needed rest. So she  
took her balnket and curled up on the floor. Takinga deep breth, she  
thought about what was next. You know, between her life now. Job? Money?  
Nice home? It all came to mind. But Malon needed rest, so she retrieved it.  
~Next Morning~  
Malon awoke to hear banging on her door. Getting up frantically, she opened the door  
to see no one there. She became mad. It was early! She was tired! She rushed down to  
Impa's house.  
"Why was I awoken at this early!?!?"  
Impa smiled.  
"Everyone is required to get up at this time. We cant have sleepers missing their  
jobs and school. The village needs the be stable, and we cant have that if we have  
slackers who sleep all the time. Welcome to Kakiriko my friend."  
Malon dashed out the door. Well, if she's up, better to get things done.  
First, supplies for home. After all, they are all free. The 500 pays for them.  
So Malon got a cute little bed and cramped it into the corner of the home.  
Thena table, thena box to store food. Then rugs, chairs and little decrotive  
objects on shelf with books. After it was all done, it looked very cozy and roomy.  
This is what Malon wanted!  
But...what about a job?? How was she going to find that? She has no  
experiance in anything. And school?? Malon grew confused.  
Job-she took the listings to see many.  
1. Lake Admission at Lake Hylia-20 rupees a day.  
2. Food Stand at The market- 15 Rupees a Day  
3. A Maid for The Royal Family-100 Rupees a day/ must be selected.  
4. Kakiriko Graveyard Shift-10 Ruppes a day  
  
Malon had many options. After thought, she decided upon Lake Admission.  
After all, the lake is supposed to be beautiful. She filled out the application and  
mailed it. Then she grabbed out her education books and studied them.  
They were advanced for her age, so she had to think.  
Soon after, the thought of her father arose. But she was doing so well, she didnt care.  
  
~Lake Hylia-3 Days Later~  
Ahh...Malon realized this job was boring. But it payed her. People would pay to enter,  
she would give them a ticket. Days got hotter, Malon couldent swim. It was miserable.  
Yes indeed it was, but Malon was having a thrill of a life.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Malon ran outside in the morning heat. She was late for work!  
She put on her hood as she ran outside of Kakiriko Village, hurrying.   
"Im gonna be late im gonna be late!" she said as she ran along the Hyrul Field road.  
"Good Morning Malon!" said the running man."Good Morning" Malon said as she continued hustling.  
Finally, she arrived. Lake Hylia, the beautiful place to be. She was promoted to  
work at the fishers hut, and she loved it. Little work, lots to swim. It was always beautiful  
outside. Plus, she gets paid 90 rupees a day. Not bad for a 16 year old!  
AS she got there, she ran to her bosses office.  
Stumbling inside, she ran to her Manager, who was having something to eat.  
"I am sorry, sir! I promise not to be..."  
"Late." Said her boss.  
"Yes, I overslept. I had a long nite last night."  
He scooted up close to Malon and looked her in the eye.  
"Malon, you have been working here for four years and you have not missed a day or be late  
since! Not only am I going to let this slide, but im going to let you in on somehting."  
"What would that be?" said Malon, smiling.  
"You see Malon, the fishers hut is closed today. The Manager is sick, and people dont  
like the quality of the fish there anymore. Until we get some new and better fish, the  
hut is closed. But dont worry about not being payed, you still will be! As long as  
you stay here your normal hours, you may be paid. Go swim! Have fun! Run in the sun!  
Anything you want!"  
Malon looked happy.  
"Thank you! Thank You!"  
"No problem, Malon".  
Then he continued eating.  
Malon ran outside, ahppily facing the sun. These are going to be the best days of her life!  
She got nto her swimsuit and plunged into the refreshing waters. They were calm, cool  
and beautiful. Malon has never had a good day like this since...since...Lon Lon.  
The thought of it ended her fun. Wading in the waters, she thought of her father.  
Its been four years, nothing. Thats when Malon decided to write him a letter.  
  
At the end of the day, she collected her pay and went on home. It started to rain,  
so she couldent see far enough. As she reached for her key to her house, she ran  
into somebody. not knowing who it was,it looked like a man. An old one.  
"Hi-Hi sir. Can I help you?"  
The man stepped into the light.  
Malon gasped. It frightened her. The Man was-her-her father.  
"Hello Malon". He said in a sad, low voice.  
"F-father?? Wha-what are you doing-how-I mean how did you find me?"  
"Some lady came to pick up milk...said you were living in Kakiriko Village.  
I had to see you-your my daughter."  
Malon let her father inside and they both sat down.  
"Nice little place you got here", said her father.  
"Thanks" Malon muttered while looking at her feet.  
All of a sudden she went from shocked to angry.  
"Why are you here?!"She asked her father.  
"Malon, mabye its about time you come home. I miss you. Im lonely."  
"I see there is nothing there for me. Im better here, living alone, happy and proud.  
I was happy, until you came into my life now. I remember you saying that you  
wanted anything that would make me happy. Well this does make me happy.  
Let me live my life..alone..undisturbed. Let me go....."  
Talon looked sad.  
"I do want what makes you happy. I want you to live an undisturbed life. But I dont..  
I dont know how to let you go."  
Malon burst into tears.  
Then-----  
  
---------------------------------------  
Note to reviewr's-  
Should I continue?  
Are you enjoying it?  
Please review and tell me!  
Ty!!^^  
-Princess_Zelda  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
